


dusk till dawn

by zutqra



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, F/M, Life Partners, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutqra/pseuds/zutqra
Summary: Set right after Father gets defeated. Roy and Riza get admitted to a hospital and then, as they share a room, have a long time coming conversation.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	dusk till dawn

After years of corruption, darkness and pain, the fight was finally over. Ed and Al had been taken to the hospital just like Roy and Riza but, since their conditions required a different kind of treatment, they ended up in another wing. So now it was just the two of them, being taken in their respective stretchers to the same side of the hospital; together, as per usual. Roy couldn't even see her anymore, but he felt her presence and company just as strongly as ever. He could never mistake it, no one else felt like her.

Riza grabbed his hand. "Please, don't." she told the nurses, who were trying to take them separate ways. They could see the pain in her eyes and even noticed it in her voice, which Roy did, too.

"I'm sorry ma'am," one of the nurses looked at her with the most sorry look on his face, "but we have to take you to the operating room immediately."

Roy could feel her hand trembling on his, "Hey, it's okay." He tightened the grip on Riza's hand and rubbed his thumb across hers, to reassure her. "I'll be here when you get out. I promise."

She swallowed a lump and looked straight at him, eyes he could feel like daggers on his skin, "You better be." He smirked and let go of her hand, immediately feeling the absence of her presence.

_I will be there when she wakes up_ — he told himself. He knew that look all too well, enough to feel it when he isn't able to see it. It was her I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-aren't look.

The nurses took him to his room, stitched up a couple of scratches on his hand, run a couple of tests and let him rest. It turned out there wasn't anything they could do to help with his sight, as much as they tried to find something. He knew that all along, but he had told someone to never give up and he couldn't do that himself without studying every possibility first.

Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep with memories from the battle coming back as flashes: Envy revealing he killed Hughes, Riza unconscious on his arms, that horrible door, the desperation of not seeing anything that was happening. It's a miracle he even managed to fall asleep.

  
  


Riza woke up alarmed. She sat up and analyzed her surroundings, desperately, until she spotted Roy sleeping on the bed next to hers. He looked so peaceful that she almost forgot the fact that he had lost his sight and that must be killing him even more than it was killing her. But that didn't matter right now, the only thing that mattered was the fact that he was there, next to her and alive, as he had promised. Suddenly her lips started to tremble, her eyes to burn and her heart felt overwhelmed with relief. _He is here_ — she told herself as she got up, ignoring the pain of her injuries, and walked to his bed. There was a little empty spot right next to him, so she laid there and snuggled her head on his chest before bursting out crying; holding on to him as if her life depended on it, as if it was the very last time.

Roy woke up to Riza's sobs and held her tighter to his chest. "You are here." She said, this time out loud.

He grinned, "Of course I am, Hawkeye." He started started caressing her hair with his hand, "I wouldn't dare not to, I know that look all too well. If i hadn't be here, you would've gotten me human transmuted just so you could kill me yourself."

Riza let out a little laugh, causing calmness to take over his heart. That was all he needed. "Probably." She replied, shifting a little on her place to be more comfortable.

They stayed like that, in silence, for a couple of minutes. Roy caressing her hair and back, reassuring himself that she was okay and there, drowning in the feel of her since he couldn't see her anymore. Riza holding on to him, fearing that if she let go he'd disappear from her side.

He gave her a kiss on her head and whispered, "I love you." Riza held on to him even tighter, tears streaming down her face. She had heard those words before, of course, and he had proved them to be true plenty of times, since Roy's love language was through actions. But hearing them still hit her hard, even after all these years. "You know that, right?" She nodded, not feeling the need to say them back. Because he knows. They both know. "And is because I love you that I need you to promise me that if something ever happens to me you'll go on. Because if I die and you die right after, I would die all over again."

Riza shook her head this time, "I will make no such promises." She looked up to him and saw his eyes lost God knows where, causing her heart to ache. He'd need her to have both his back and front now, and she'd be there. "I meant it when I said that I'd follow you even to hell. We are one. We live together, and we die together. That's how it is, and how it's always gonna be."

"Riza-"

"Would you promise to go on even if I died?" She interrupted him.

Roy swallowed hard and shook his head to get that thought out off his head. The mere thought of living in a world where she didn't was his worst nightmare. "No, I could never."

"Then you should understand, Colonel." She caressed his cheek, and he closed his eyes letting himself drown in her touch.

"Fine." He sighed, surrendering. After all, she was one stubborn woman and he had known that from the moment he met her. It was one of the things he loved most about her. "We live together, we die together." She nodded, smiling a little. He could feel it. "We must make sure we survive, then, lieutenant," He added, teasingly. "because i'd very much like you to be my eyes, heart and back for the rest of our life. Would you?"

She reached his face, planted a kiss on his lips and whispered "Until our very last breath." 

Two years passed. Dr. Marcoh had, in a noble act, returned both Roy's eyesight and Havoc's legs functioning so now his whole team was complete; well, almost. He missed having the Elric's in it, but knowing they were both finally safe and happy was enough for him to be happy as well. 

"What's on your mind, supreme commander Mustang-Hawkeye?" Riza asked, teasingly, entering their office.

Roy smirked, shaking his head. "We shouldn't refer to each other like that here and you know that, Colonel Hawkeye-Mustang."

"I can't help it." She grabbed a couple of documents on her desk and started signing them. "You didn't answer my question."

"I was thinking that I can't wait to finally make this country a better place with you." He said, looking at her. "Let's make a wonderful place for that little kid," he gestured to her belly with his head, "and every other kid, to grow in."

And so they started to work towards their goal and, in a couple of years, they had fixed almost every mistake their country had committed in the past. Together, as they always had dreamed. It didn't matter they couldn't share their love and family with everyone, it was theirs to cherish; it isn't for show. And, after all, their closest friends knew and that was all that mattered to them. Watching Maes grow up with Sarah-Trisha and Van-Yuriy was the highlight of their life. After all, what else would they need if they had them?

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda rushed and messy but I hope you still enjoy it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> P.S: Sorry if there are lots of typos, English isn't my first language.


End file.
